The Past Brings Pain
by Petal's Tear
Summary: Buttercup was always the strongest one. The Toughest one. The least liked one. Everyone is scared of her. When dreams start to trouble her and her power increases everyone notices and they want her gone. The only who can save her is one from her past. Both of them. SUCK AT SUMMARIES. Pairing: ButtercupXBrick. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hey ya'll . This is something I've been working on for a while I have a lot of the chapters written out but rather I post them or not is up to you.

Disclaimer: Really what is the point of this. If I own this I would be rich oh how I wish.

Anyway… ON WITH THE STORY!

"_Why can't you just leave me alone! What do you want from me!" She covered her ears and sank to her knees._

"_Don't stray from your path."_

"_Don't let your emotions get in your way."_

"_Don't forget who you really are!"_

_Those 3 commands floated in the air around her._

"_How can I forget what I don't know!" She yelled into the air._

_A new voice joined in._

"_How can you have forgotten. You are the wildcat that once roamed the earth. You are the flower that dances in the wind. The wave that washes doom from the shore."_

_With each sentence an image flashed through her mind. A mighty tiger stalking her prey. A lone buttercup surrounded by roses. The waves illuminated by the moonlight, sparkling with a beauty that took her breath away._

" _You are his one salvation."_

_Her eyes opened at __**His**__ and a fire roared in her heart as she replied," HIS! Who is he?"_

"_He is …."_

"BUTTERCUUUUUUUUUUUUP! Wake UP!"

Buttercup let out a groan at that shrill voice that reached her ears. Then she remembered what day it was.

Blossom let out another yell, "Buttercup! You're gonna make us late!"

"Give me a minute!" Buttercup yelled back. Grumbling about how she hated the 1st day of school, she rolled out of her bed and landed on the floor with a thump. Pushing herself up, she stumbled to her mirror.

Ok, I have 5 minutes to get ready for my first day of senior year. What do I wear? Buttercup Thought. Then she started laughing. She couldn't keep a straight face when thinking those thoughts. Running a brush through her hair she walked to her closet and got the 1st thing she saw. A neon green t-shirt with the words _Rocker chick _on it and a pair of black shorts. Running to the bathroom she freshened up then ran to meet up with her sisters. Blossom looked up at her sister with badly hidden distain, "Took ya long enough. Why do you have to wake up so late?" She questioned.

"Because unlike you dear sister, I don't have to take 3 hours to look beautiful." Buttercup countered. Blossom scowled but didn't reply. She knew it was true. Buttercup had grown into a great beauty at the age of 17. She had decided against keeping her hair short and it now fell in soft curls down to her mid back. The time she had spent outside had given her skin a sun kissed look that never faded.

"Come on guys we gotta go." Bubbles skipped down the stairs, "We're taking my car today." Bubbles car was a light blue "punch buggy" as Buttercup called it. Without waiting for the others Buttercup walked out the door. The drive to school was a quiet one. That is until she got out of the car. A searing pain racked through her body and she fell to her knees as images flashed through her mind.

"_What do you want, Deano?"_

"_You. I love you Amnemo. You complete me. Please forgive me."_

"_Deano that is worst thing you can say. You know what they would do. Evil and good don't go together. "_

"_Your definition of evil is different from mine. Please don't let them think for you. Please."_

"_Deano…"_

Buttercup came to with a crowd around her and one very familiar face above her.

Butch.

So tell me what ya'll think if you want me continue just let me know and don't be shy with your thoughts. Reviews make my world go round. And bacon gotta love Bacon.

-Chloe


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ya'll . This is something I've been working on for a while I have a lot of the chapters written out but rather I post them or not is up to you.

Disclaimer: Really what is the point of this. If I own this I would be rich oh how I wish.

Anyway… ON WITH THE STORY!

"_Why can't you just leave me alone! What do you want from me!" She covered her ears and sank to her knees._

"_Don't stray from your path."_

"_Don't let your emotions get in your way."_

"_Don't forget who you really are!"_

_Those 3 commands floated in the air around her._

"_How can I forget what I don't know!" She yelled into the air._

_A new voice joined in._

"_How can you have forgotten. You are the wildcat that once roamed the earth. You are the flower that dances in the wind. The wave that washes doom from the shore."_

_With each sentence an image flashed through her mind. A mighty tiger stalking her prey. A lone buttercup surrounded by roses. The waves illuminated by the moonlight, sparkling with a beauty that took her breath away._

" _You are his one salvation."_

_Her eyes opened at __**His**__ and a fire roared in her heart as she replied," HIS! Who is he?"_

"_He is …."_

"BUTTERCUUUUUUUUUUUUP! Wake UP!"

Buttercup let out a groan at that shrill voice that reached her ears. Then she remembered what day it was.

Blossom let out another yell, "Buttercup! You're gonna make us late!"

"Give me a minute!" Buttercup yelled back. Grumbling about how she hated the 1st day of school, she rolled out of her bed and landed on the floor with a thump. Pushing herself up, she stumbled to her mirror.

Ok, I have 5 minutes to get ready for my first day of senior year. What do I wear? Buttercup Thought. Then she started laughing. She couldn't keep a straight face when thinking those thoughts. Running a brush through her hair she walked to her closet and got the 1st thing she saw. A neon green t-shirt with the words _Rocker chick _on it and a pair of black shorts. Running to the bathroom she freshened up then ran to meet up with her sisters. Blossom looked up at her sister with badly hidden distain, "Took ya long enough. Why do you have to wake up so late?" She questioned.

"Because unlike you dear sister, I don't have to take 3 hours to look beautiful." Buttercup countered. Blossom scowled but didn't reply. She knew it was true. Buttercup had grown into a great beauty at the age of 17. She had decided against keeping her hair short and it now fell in soft curls down to her mid back. The time she had spent outside had given her skin a sun kissed look that never faded.

"Come on guys we gotta go." Bubbles skipped down the stairs, "We're taking my car today." Bubbles car was a light blue "punch buggy" as Buttercup called it. Without waiting for the others Buttercup walked out the door. The drive to school was a quiet one. That is until she got out of the car. A searing pain racked through her body and she fell to her knees as images flashed through her mind.

"_What do you want, Deano?"_

"_You. I love you Amnemo. You complete me. Please forgive me."_

"_Deano that is worst thing you can say. You know what they would do. Evil and good don't go together. "_

"_Your definition of evil is different from mine. Please don't let them think for you. Please."_

"_Deano…"_

Buttercup came to with a crowd around her and one very familiar face above her.

Butch.

So tell me what ya'll think if you want me continue just let me know and don't be shy with your thoughts. Reviews make my world go round. And bacon gotta love Bacon.

-Chloe

And I'm Back ya'll. Thanks so much for all the reviews. To be honest I wasn't expecting any. This one is kinda a songfic.

Disclaimer: Again I would be rich. Rich I tell ya. Oh well I don't own anything _but_ the song.

Anyway I wasted enough of your time….. Sur avec l'histoire!

Butch was staring at her eyes wide with worry, "Are you okay?"

Buttercup would not or could not answer and came to realization that he didn't recognize her.

"Are you okay?" he questioned, "Can you stand?"

"I'm… I'm find. Just lost my …er… Balance." She stood up with ease but brought a hand to her head in hopes of stopping the pounding. The crowd around her dispersed, the students whispering when they thought she couldn't her them.

**"I bet she did that for the attention." One said.**

**"Yeah that's why Blossom and Bubbles didn't bother to stop." **

**"I hear she's a total slack off at home never listening to anyone."**

Buttercup inwardly flinched. She wouldn't give anyone the satisfaction of seeing her hurt by their words. Buttercup stalked past Butch.

"Wait! Don't I get the pleasure of knowing the name of the person I helped?" He asked.

Buttercup stopped and turned around slowly, "you know perfectly well who I am, Butch." And Her jade eyes flashed with power literally flashed with power. She continued on her way leaving a very stunned Butch behind. Entering her classroom for 1st period she quickly fell a sleep to the teacher's monotone voice. She didn't know how long she was asleep before she was called out.

"BUTTERCUP! Would you please repeat back to me what I just said?"

Still half asleep she answered with, " Buttercup would you please repeat back to me what I just said." After a minutes thought she added, "You know that you could of added the word please. It would have been polite."

The teacher turned red with fury at her words. "Do Not get smart with me Miss Utonium."

Buttercup just shrugged and went back to sleep. Her next class went like the first. Buttercup doing nothing and getting called on by the teacher. Then getting called worthless stupid and annoying. Things started looking up when it was lunch hour. Buttercup quickly ate then moved to her favorite room. The music room. Staring around in pure joy. Looking at all the instruments she strolled to her favorite the piano. Most people would think her favorite would be something like a bass guitar. Sitting on the bench she ran her fingers over the pearl keys and then she begin to play a soft song and a soulful voice.

Brick didn't mean to spy on her honest. He was just looking for the library but he heard the music and felt drawn to it. He stepped into room.

_I wonder what it would be like to feel the embrace of someone who cares ._

_I wonder if my happy place has long been deserted and overrun by my fears._

_I wonder if I can see the love of someone else._

_Someone please. Someone please care for me._

Brick felt his heart break for the beauty that was singing with her heart.

_No one cares _

_So I cry_

_No one loves_

_So I die _

_It's not fair it's not right _

_I didn't ask for this life._

Brick leaned in closer and saw tears glistening on her face. Moving their way to the keys where her fingers danced so beautifully.

_I see them all around me, the ones who are suppose to love me._

_Sometimes I wish I didn't exist so I don't have to feel their glares._

_It's not like they care that I have feelings. _

_It's not like they care I'm human._

Brick couldn't stand it anymore he started to clap. Butter cup stopped playing abruptly and spun around to see who it was. If the red eyes didn't give it a way then the hat and hair did. Before Brick could say something a flash of green and then he couldn't breathe. Buttercup had pushed him against the wall and was holding his neck.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE!" 


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back sorry for the delay. Here's a days that I'll be able to update: Wensdays, Fridays, Sundays, and maybe Thursadys it depends. Again I wan to say thank you for all the reviews and to answer the request for longer chapters: The chapters will be longer once I get done with the introductions which should be after this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: We have been though this I do not own the characters in this story believe me things would have been different.**

**No more of my typing... Mit der Geschichte!**

Buttercup glared at the young man against the wall.

"Answer my question, Brick." She growled.

"Can't... breathe.."

"If you can talk you can breathe ." Buttercup tightened her grip.

"We're... good..." His face was starting to turn purple from the lack if air. Removing her hand, Buttercup watched as he got his breathe.

"Now spill." She ordered. She was having a really hard time not smashing his skull in for spying on her. Brick was filling his lungs with air promising to never again to take it for granted again. Taking one more deep breathe before he began his story:

"Birck what are we going to do now?"

"Yeah Brick for once blondie has a point."

"Hey I'm not blonde!"

"I rest my case"

"Thats it your goning down."

Brick rubbed his temples blocking out the sound of his brothers fighting. What were they gonna do? Brick was always the one with the plan. Now he was jkust as clueless as the two idiots he had the honor of calling brothers. But he also knew that they couldn't beat the powerpuff girls just yet. They needed help. Bricks eyes snapped open .

"STOP!"

Butch and Boomer froze and looked at their brother.

" We're leaving this town and going to Citiesvile."

"What's in citiesvile?" Boomer asked.

An evil look came in to Bricks eye.

"Our next reign of evil."

...

Buttercup looked bored, "I didn't ask for your life story I just wanna know why ya''ll are here."

Brick looked annoyed that she had enter rupted, " Fine you wanna know why we're here? Butch wanted to come. He wanted to track down the monster that killed Boomer!"

"B..boomer's dead?"

Brick's eyes started to water with the tears he had always refused to shed when his brother died. He slid down the wall as sobs racked through his body. Buttercup couldn't imagine what he was going through sat down next to him." What happened?"

It took Brick a second before he could answer," He was coming home when something attaked him we heard his yell and rushed to help but by the time we got there all that was left was a puddle of blood and Boomer's favorite shirt. Butch went into a rage when he saw it and ran to the puddle yelling his rage into the night. I was frozen all I could think about was all the times I had called him stupid and slapped him for know reason. Butch took charge swearing he was going to kill who ever did this. We searched everwhere until the only place left was here. So that's why we're here. Because of our dead baby brother." Sobs racked his body once again. He didn't know what was wrong with him he hadn't cried when he first found out now here with one of his motal enemies all that broke loose all the pain he had felt looking at the blood all the anger when each of his searches gave him a dead end.

Buttercup didn't know what to do. The guy next to her was cring his eyes out and she ccouldn't imagine what he was going through.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. Brick almost didn't hear her but this seemed filimilar. Him sitting next to her. Like he had been hear before.

_"Anmeno I love you. We could run away together." He looked beside him at the love of his life. Her raven hair hiding her beatiful face from his view. He leaned over and tucked a piece of it behind her ear. She raised her head and he saw tears shinning in her eyes, the eyes that had made him helpless brighter then the purest jade. "Please. I don't want to live without you." He leaned in focusing on her eyes," Please."_

"Brick you here bro?" A voice called from just outside the room. Brick shook his head to clear his thoughts. He found that he and Buttercup were close enough that if he wanted to he could kiss her. She pulled back suddenly as if she had seen what he had.

Brick?" Butch was right over them looking at them with an eyebrow raised," The puffs got a call about a monster, I thought we could go over there too." Butch looked at Buttercup and surprise flashed across his features. Buttercup got up without a sound and walked towards the door, she was almost out when she called over her shoulder," I hope you find the monster that did it." She walked out.

"Buttercup you take it by surprise and when it's focused on you Bubbles and I will attack from the right side." Blossom ordered. Buttercup gave a nod and flew to the monster. It was a stupid looking one with one eye about 70 ft tall and instead of hands it had swords.

"YO! UGLY! Did King kong sit on your face cause you look like a monkey's arse!" She yelled and flew towards it landing a punch on the eye. It roared and sung on her barely missing the green puff. They continued this little game of cat and mouse for a while. Buttercup looked for her sisters but she didn't see them anywhere. The second it took her to look for them the monster clipped her side sending her hurtling towards the ground. Blood swelled where it got her. Buttercup didn't know what made her madder, that the monster hit her or the fact her sisters were nowhere to be seen. Anger welled in her and her eues glowed a brilant green. Yelling in rage Buttercup brought her hands above her head and a powerful energy sparked between them aiming at the thing she released the energy and the monster flew through five buildings. Buttercup was far from done with it though she brought a hand inbetween her eyes and watched as a green flame engulfed it. The flame took the shape of a tiger, growing in size it flew from her hand and leaped at the monster finshing it off.

"B...Buttercup? A...are you okay?" Bubbles appeared beside her. and Buttercup rounded on her.

"Where were you? Ya'll were suppose to attak it from the side not leave me to take it on by myself!" She yelled. She felt a wetness at her side and just remembered the wound it was able to give her. Buttercup watched it heal as Blossom came up beside her.

"What I wanna know is how you were able to do that thing with the flame none of us are able to do it and i don't think it's fair." Blossom stated.

"I'm fine thanks for asking Blossom the thing didn't kill me." Buttercup rolled her eyes, "Fair you have fucking ICE BREATH and Bubbles can talk to animals, but when I get a new power you think it's unFAIR? You know what I'm outta of here. Ya'll can clean it up. It's the least you ccan do." Buttercup flew off without another word.

"So she has unlocked some of her powers. This is cannot do. She can not know of her past life. I expect you take care of this ." A dark voice said as he moved away from the crystal ball. He looked at the boy standing next to him. The blonde boy looked up and his midnight blue eyes shinning with antiapction.

"Yes master." Boomer.


	4. Chapter 4

**ok people ya'll are gonna have to bare with me my story is in a millon long pieces and thats is what happens when you leave an eight year old alone with a paper shredder. there was a mistake in the last chapter. the last sentence is was supose to be ," Yes master." Boomer replied. Boomer is not the master I was multitasking and well I got finger happy. And thanks for the reviews follows and faves they mean alot to me. :)**

**Disclaimer:... Ya'll know tha drill the only thing I own was the song on chapter 2.**

**Now what ya'll are waiting for...Con la historia!**

Brick had a very award time explaining what he was doing alone. With Buttercup.

"It's not what you think..." He stuttered.

Butch raised an eyebrow, "So you weren't about to kiss your mortal enemy? Anyway we can talk about it later right now let's ditch school and head to where the monster attack is."

Brick let out a breath he didn't know he had been holding. Good now he would be able to think up a good excuse. He followed Butch out of the school.

"Buttercup's mad." Brick obersevered. Butch rolled his eyes at his brother stating the obivious.

"What ever gave you that idea?" Brick didn't answer but continued to watch the green puff take out her anger on the poor monster. Then he noticed something.

"Butch look." Butch eyes widened as he saw the green power surrounding Buttercup. He had faced her many times but never had she gotten this angry. Not even when they put the slug down Bubbles back. Her eyes were glowing but instead of the pure green, they had a tinted with lavendar.

"Damn." Butch stated. Birck was to occupied to comment on his lanuage his eyes were drawn to something behind Buttercup. A shadow like thing. The shape was oddly filimalr but Brick couldn't place it. It floated above Buttercup copying her movements. Brick squinted his eyes to get a better look at its features. He blinked. Once. Twice. three times.

"No way." The features, the Raven hair, the heart shaped face, the almond shaped eyes. It look like the girl he had seen when he was in the music room the one from his thoughts!

'No way what, Brick?" Butch turned to look at his brother and Brick looked at him it was in that moment a flash of green light blinded them.

"...I'm out of here." Buttercup flew away. Brick got up to follow her but was stopped by Butch.

"Let go we need to follow her." Brick protested but Butch just shook his head," We need to listen to Bubbles and Blossom. They're talking and I wanna know about what."

"Since when do you care what people say?"

"I don't but there's something wrong with the other two puffs, why didn't they help Buttercup? It 's almost like they wanted her to fail."

Brick couldn't deny the fact that what his brother said made sense. Butch had changed. He didn't just head into a fight before thnking look for clues towards his brother's murder had made him more his head in agreement Brick quietly floated down to where the remaining puffss were.

"Blossom why didn'y we help Buttercup? We said we would even if you don't like her she's still our sister and we always help each other."

Butch shook with anger at what Bubbles said. He knew what it was like to lose a sibling and even if you don't like them you always help them.

"Because she could handle it. I knew that." Blossom's voice said one thing but her eyes said another. They were filled with hated something that didn't go unnoticed by Bubbles.

"Why do you hate her? What has she done to you?"

Blossom eyes darkened as Bubbles words hit home.

"How could you ask that? What has she done to me stolen everything that I wanted. All the glory that was meant to be mine. The boys all fawn over her like she's a goddess."

Bubbles couldn't believe her ears, "That's all? You're jealous of her. You're jealous so you might as well have condemed her to death."

"The monster didn't kill her though, unfornately. Besides we would be better off with out her. She's a hinderance that's all."

"You didn't know that before you sent her into battle and even if you hate to admit it she is the strongest one of us all/. If it wasn't for her do you know how many times we would have lost? She knew you didn't like her. She wouldn't say it but it hurt her she couldn't figure out what she had done. But she never left us to face the evil on our own! How could you Blossom?"

""How do you know that?"

"I read her diary." Bubbles said it like it was no big deal.

Blossom snorted,"She probably wrote that so you would feel sorry for her."

Butch couldn't take it anymore she was talking about her sister like one would talk about an enemy. Brick was feeling the same way he pulled Butch's arm and nodded. They turned around and went the way Buttercup went. They flew in silence until they spotted Buttercup.

"There she is." Brick all but yelled. Butch slapped a hand over his mouth and motioned to him to be queit. When that was understood they floated down to the bushes behind Buttercup. Brick heard queit sniffles and something in him took over. Before Butch could stop him he had floated over to buttercup and sit beside her. She didn't even look up.

"What do you want, Brick."

'Don't cry, my love."

Buttercup looked up in surprise," Excuse m..." She didn't get to finish because Bircks lips were on her's.

He didn't know what processed him to do that but once his lips met hers nothing else existed. Brick faintly heard Butch suck his breathe in then choking, but when Buttercup started to kiss back, all the background noises faded in to nothing.

Heat stared to fill her body as they kissed. She didn't care what she was doing all that mattered was the man in front of her and when his tongue pushed past her lips she let out a deep throated moan. His hands were everywhere and nowhere at once. All the pain she had ever felt was poured in to the kiss. Brick deeped the kiss. Passion was all that existed. That and images.

_A passing glance was all it took for them to forever love. The pleasents were bowing to her and he was in the back of the crowd. The princess didn't notice until a movement caugh her eye. The King was bowing slightly as was the cutsom for royaltiy to do to each other. His red eyes met her and all her formalltiy was wasted. She was powerless to stop the flood of emotions that filled her. Bowing back she passed by the villagers and walked up to him._

_"I don't believe I know you? I am Anmeno, Princess of the shifters. and you are?"_

_'You may call me Deano. I am a king but my kingdom is of none importance to you."_

_"What brings you to my Kingdom, King Deano."_

_"I would rather not say your highness, but if your like to met me in the apple grove at midnight I would tell you." Deano replied with a wink._

_Anmeno blushed,"Well one does not just simply meet with a random stranger at midnight but for the King I will make an exception." She walked but not with at another look over her shoulder at the handsome man. She was rewared with another wink._

Butch was watching his brother makeout with their sworn enemy and all he could think was," This is really awkward.

**Yay another chapter done now I have to go and rewrite the other chapters again. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review. They make my world go round as does Bacon. Yep I'm still in love with bacon.**

**-Chloe**


	5. Chapter 5

**I only have one thing to say… Please don't kill. I'm so sorry for the long update. I blame drivers ed. Oh well again I wanna say thinks to the reviews and follows. And to answer the question on Blossom… I don't like her. Never have she was always so bossy so I heightened that to make this. She may get better I'm not sure yet being as I have a terrible memory and can't remember my story.**

**Disclaimer: I realized I do own something… Anmeno and Deano. Other then that well if you were hoping I own them your out of luck. ****J**

**Anyway….Op met die storie.**

Buttercup broke the kiss. Her breathe was heavy and her eyes were clouded. Brick was leaned his forehead against her's. Buttercup's eyes remained focused. She jerked her head back and brought a hand to Brick's cheek. He leaned into the touch not quite in control of his body.

"It's been so long, I thought we would never met again." Buttercup's voice was higher then normal not her's. It was music to Brick's ears.

"I promised didn't I? I always keep my promises." A deeper more mature voice sounded from his mouth. "I love you. I love you so much it hurts."

His face contorted in pain. " We have to give control back to them . They're strong willed it could hurt then if we stay any longer."

She nodded. " I love you too. We 'll see each other soon . Mine's already remembering."

The two shared one more quick kiss and leaned back. Buttercup sighed in content and closed her unfocused eyes. Brick closed his. When they opened them, the first thing that greeted Brick was a fist and the next thing was a tree.

"Why the hell did you kiss me?!" Buttercup yelled.

"You sure didn't mind when you were kissing me back did you?"

"That's not the point. I want to know what made you think you had the right to kiss me." Buttercup had a light blush on her cheeks. But any victory that gave Brick was lost in he looked in her eyes. He flinched, if looks could kill the only left of Brick would be ashes. Another fist connected with his face. Knocking him through the tree. Butch took this moment to intervene.

"What's wrong with you two? Just a second ago you were talking like old friends. What was with that."

Buttercup and Brick stared at Butch like he was insane.

"What are you talking about?" They both questioned at the same time. Now Butch was starting to think he was insane. Buttercup shook her head .

"I don't have time for this I have to go." She gave one last ice cold glare at Brick and stated, " If you value your ability to make kids I suggest you stay away."

Butch laughed, " What are you gonna do Spay him?"

Buttercup was not amused, " No I'm gonna neuter him."

" But neutering is for a girl?"

"I know." With that she flew off. Brick and Butch shared a look and a word.

"DAMN"

"So how was your day."

Bubbles: I noticed a really cute boy in second period.

Blossom: I smarter then everyone else in class.

Buttercup: Oh you know I had a break down in the middle of the school yard. I was stalked in the music room. I had to kill a monster by myself with no help. Then I was stalked again to a forest where I had a kiss stolen form me by one of our worse enemies.

The Professor: Those sound like wonderful days everyone. Bubbles don't get all come on to strong it drives them away. Blossom keep up the good work. Buttercup who stalked you?

"Brick and Butch." The other three at the table looked at her with wide eyes. The first thing out of their mouths:

Blossom: What did they want?

Professor: Why are they here?

Bubbles: Are they hot?

"BUBBLES!" Two of them yelled. Bubbles just shrugged.

" I don't know. Looking for a murder. Yes very." Buttercup answered all three questions. " Now if you excuse me I going to retire for the night."

Buttercup's dream was beautiful.

_The moon was shining down on her. Roses were all around her. A grove was before her . She walked over to it and sat. rejoicing in the light of her power._

_"I didn't think you would come."_

_She look to her right to see him beside her. _

_"I will always come. It's were we had our first meeting after all."_

_"The one where I realized I was in love with you." _

_A blush graced her cheeks, " You never did tell me what your kingdom was."_

_"That's why I called you here tonight. Before I tell you I want you to answer these questions. Do you love me?" He asked his eyes filled with love, sadness and hopefulness._

_She was surprised, Of course why wouldn't I?_

_He nodded, " Why do you love me?"_

_She answered without hesitation, " Your kind and sweet. You don't care what my rank is. You are everything to me I can't imagine what my life would be like with out you."_

_"Would you say that if I told what I was king of."_

_"Even if you were Cern himself I would still love you." She brought a hand to his cheek and he leaned in on instinct. _

_Demons. I'm King of the Demons" He closed his eyes and prepared for the slap the shouting anything that showed what she was feeling. It never came. All that happened was a soft pressure on his lips. He opened his eyes and saw her own shining with tears._

_"Silly man. You think I would leave because if that. I meant every word I said."_

_Love was in her eyes as the tears started to fall he kissed them away. He wrapped his left arm around her waist and the right brought her head to his chest. He held her like that for hours filling his own tears slide down._

_" I love you."_

Buttercup woke up with tears streaming down her face.

Outside her window a Boy with midnight blue eyes was taking note on what had happened.

**Tell me what ya'll think. And I need ya'lls help. I am terrible with humor so if ya'll could help with that… even serious stories need a little humor. Any way review they make my world go around. That and bacon.**

- Chloe 


	6. Not an update :

**I am so sorry but I am gonna have to put this story on hold for awhile. I'm having some problems so I wont be able to continue for a while. I am so so sorry. I promise ya'll I WILL continue this as soon as I can. I repeat I am so sorry. Don't kill me.**

**-Chloe**


	7. Chapter 7

I'M SORRY,I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY,I'M SORRY,I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, Ok now that that is out of the way, long time no see people. How ya'll been? I have grown and I have learned the lessons of the world(Not really) I want to say thanks to all the people who favorite and reviewed during my looong absence. All your questions will be answered as this story continues Which it will as of now, like right now. After this message:

Disclaimer: See chapters before.

Now Avanti con la storia!

Boomer cast one last glance at the house. His master would be disappointed with the progress his assignment was making. This was not according to plan. Butttercup's past self was immerging quicker that she was supposed to. A dark blue streak followed his path away before he stopped. One word crossed his mind and he returned to the house. His dark eyes searched the room for any form of movement he could find. A small sign was heard and the sound of rustling sheets followed. Bubbles let out another small breath and Boomer quickly made his way to her bed side. Kneeling down beside her, he moved a lock of hair out of the way so he could look at her face.

_You won't have to worry much longer, Bubbles. I promise I'll return for you soon. I promise. I love you. _Oh how Boomer wished he could say the words out loud without alerting the household to his presence. Now that he was done with that he left the house without looking back.

He couldn't tell you when he finally fell in love with his counterpart. But when he did he fell fast and hard. She was the reason he started working for the master. Boomer was always the weakest one, maybe that was why Bubbles didn't pay attention to him. Master promised new powers to rival that of Deano's. Boomer new all about his brother's past. And it sickened him. It wasn't fair! Brick was the most handsome, the leader, and now he was going to become the most powerful. Master would fix that and give Boomer all the power he needed. All Boomer had to do was kill Buttercup.

_ It was hard. I had so many expectations to live up to. Father was always trying to set me up with young suitors from across the kingdom. They were nice enough, but none of them looked past my rank. It became worse once my powers came in. Of course Father was thrilled, I was even more powerful now. That didn't matter to me though, I wanted a normal life. But when my true love came, a jealous suitor came and destroyed us. That is why we had new host. It was our last wish. It was luck that we happened to came into your bodies. So, hello Buttercup. I am princess Anmeno, Princess of the Shifters, Queen of the Lost Lands._

"What the FUCK! I knew I was crazy but I didn't think I was the sick kind of crazy. There is a voice in my head and it's talking to me. Ok I can deal with this I'll just ignore it."

_I am sorry Buttercup but that won't work on me, and I can promise you are completely sane. I am talking to you for a reason. It would do you well to listen to me._

"Professor!"

"Ok, so what you're saying is that you are from my past life and you came back to destroy this super bad guy." Brick was confused. Wait know he was past the point of confusion and into the point of insanity.

_ Yep pretty much. That wasn't so hard to understand now was it?_

__"That wasn't the point. And you are also saying that one of my sworn enemies is also my soulmate?

_yes what was the point?_

_"The fact you just told me enemy was my SOULMATE!"_

"Bro who are you talkin to?" Butch was back from shopping and he was treated to a ... unipue sight. Brick was staring in the mirror yelling at himself.

"oh you know the voice in my head"

" oh that's cool... Wait WHAT!"

Please don't be mad at me for this uber short chapter. I got to get back into writing and back into this story. Now, please review its like bacon for the internet. And we all know how much I love bacon.

- Chloe


End file.
